Talented Losers
by Fluoradolescent
Summary: La escena musical de Konoha es tan variada como hostil. Para triunfar, si bien el talento es necesario, la suerte es incluso decisiva. Sin embargo, hay un lugar para que aquellas bandas de gran habilidad (aún no beneficiadas por la fortuna) demuestren su capacidad: el famoso pub Talented Losers.


**Talented Losers**

_por Fluoradolescent_

_NOTA DE CAPÍTULO: Helloes. Bueno, aquí está su servidora, Fluoradolescent, reportándose y trayendo un nuevo fanfic de Universo Alternativo (por si no ha quedado suficientemente claro en el resumen). Esta vez, elegí volver a trabajar un SasuSaku, aunque aquí veremos otras parejas como NaruHina y NejiIno, aunque nada está demasiado definido todavía... ésto a penas comienza y, como siempre digo, las historias se escriben solas, de modo que todo podría cambiar conforme ésto vaya avanzando._

_Talented Losers es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras iba al trabajo en autobús, escuchando alguna canción de Paramore, y debo confesar que hace mucho no me entusiasmaba tanto empezar una nueva historia. Y me disculpo por faltar a mi promesa (por segunda vez) de no publicar un nuevo fic hasta completar El Primer Paso. Simplemente no pude resistirme. Pero voy a terminar esa historia, y lo haré muy pronto, de modo que esa es mi excusa..._

_Declaimer: Ni Naruto, ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, tampoco sus personajes, sino a su creador, el bien conocido Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco soy dueña de la canción presentada en este capítulo, cuyo título es Imaginary Enemy de Circa Survive (escúchenla mientras leen si pueden, le dará más ambiente ;). Sin embargo, la historia, los nombres de las bandas y la idea son totalmente míos, y ruego no se utilicen sin autorización. Vamos, que no muerdo... tanto._

_Aquí va el link de la canción (en youtube) watch?v=Pn6NgyC3qBc_

_Ahora sí, dejo de aburrirlos con tanto blah blah, yada yada, y ¡a leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Tiempo de empezar.**

Había demasiada gente. El aire era casi irrespirable, cargado de humo, olor a muchas personas, sudor y el natural calor que los cuerpos humanos expiden cuando están colocados uno junto al otro, moviéndose al unísono y casi automáticamente por la música. Sakura, delgada y menuda como era, trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud danzante. Buscaba una mata de cabellos platinados, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que encontrar a su mejor amiga en ese lugar tan atestado era sencillamente imposible.

Una chica que, por improbable que pudiera parecer, saltaba con sus zapatos de tacón le aterrizó en el pie. Dolió, y bastante, pero no perdió el tiempo gritándole. Sabía que sería inútil, la música habría cubierto por completo su voz. Desistió de reunirse con Ino, resignándose a la idea de que había sido tragada por la multitud, y de que la cerda también tenía ojos y pies para buscarla a ella.

Aprovechándose del tamaño de su cuerpo y su agilidad, se las arregló para abrirse paso, colocándose más adelante. La primera canción de la banda que estaba en el escenario fue realmente genial, y quería ver a los intérpretes de cerca.

-Nos despedimos con este tema, se llama _Imaginary enemy. _Un, dos, tres, ¡vamos, Shikamaru, ¿qué estás esperando?! -el vocalista exclamó juguetonamente delante del micrófono, mirando hacia atrás y dedicándole una sonrisa lobuna al baterista, que, devolviéndosela, golpeó los platillos al tiempo que hacía sonar el bombo con energía.

Justo al momento, entró un riff de la primera guitarra, ejecutada por un chico de apariencia extraña, cuya característica más resaltante eran un par de anteojos negros de marco redondo cubriendo sus ojos; acompañado por una línea de bajo distorsionado de manos de una chica de aspecto extremadamente misterioso, con el cabello rubio oscuro recogido en cuatro coletas.

-_"You're so careless, careless, how did you get so ungrateful? You treat me like I'm a disease, oh, and it's been killing me..."_ -el cantante tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su par de colmillos, más largos de lo normal, se podían entrever mientras cantaba.

Sakura lo miró atentamente, fascinada por el timbre de aquella voz, y ese registro tan alto para un hombre. No se le habría hecho raro que alcanzara notas más altas que ella misma. El chico no lucía mucho mayor, pero tenía una actitud casi aplastante de seguridad en sí mismo, mientras agarraba el micrófono con las dos manos, todavía sin ejecutar ningún acorde en su guitarra negra. Ella deseó poder ser igual en algún momento. Bueno, sin los tatuajes triangulares rojos que él tenía en las mejillas... y con la clara diferencia de que ella era una chica.

-"_I tried so hard to be what you needed your imaginary enemy. I tried for so long to make you believe it, that I am not the enemy."_

Nueva pausa de la voz, después del estribillo. Ese bajo distorsionado se le antojó endemoniadamente sensual, podía sentirlo en el pecho a cada nota: bum, bum, bum, casi como si controlara el ritmo de su corazón, y la primera guitarra con notas sucediéndose en perfecta armonía. Dios, la amplificación del lugar era impecable... y esa banda sonaba demasiado bien.

-"..._I can't stand to see those things that you were taking for granted, throwing away everything you've been handing. Too much all at once, that's how you got so ungrateful, all you saw was the burden standing beside all your blessed truths..."_

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y empezar a moverse instintivamente con el ritmo creciente, que explotó en el coro y la embargó por completo; al parecer, igual que a las demás personas. Dirigió una leve mirada hacia el jurado, ubicado en su platea especial. Las cinco personas con rostros que dejaban entrever apenas el interés y la satisfacción. Entre ellos se encontraban el legendario Kakashi Hatake, que era un guitarrista realmente famoso ya retirado, y uno de los fundadores del pub, Kurenai Yuuhi, una cantante todavía en ejercicio -si bien ya no tan famosa como lo fue en sus tiempos-, Tsunade Senju, una genio de la música a quien Sakura admiraba casi rayando en lo insano, un tal Asuma Sarutobi, de quien nunca había oído antes, y otro tipo de quien ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. _ Si esta banda no gana, perderé la fé en la humanidad, _pensó, mirando al baterista moverse frenéticamente, notando que su tempo era perfecto. Observó luego al extraño guitarrista de lentes ejecutar su solo en aquella guitarra plateada con la calcomanía de un escarabajo verde gigante, y luego al cantante, acompañándolo esta vez con su guitarra negra. No se le dejaba de antojar que ese chico tenía un extraño parecido con alguna raza de perro.

-_"I tried so hard to be what you needed, imaginary enemy. I tried for so long to make you believe it, that I am not the enemy, imaginary enemy."_

Los gritos, aplausos y silbidos fueron estremecedores. El baterista, con aquella coleta de cabello desparramado que casi se asemejaba a una piña, se secó una gota de sudor que le bajaba por la frente.

-Muchas gracias -el cantante sonreía, confiado- esto ha sido _Imaginary Enemy_. Antes de irnos; y sé que debimos haberlo hecho al comienzo, quiero presentar a la banda -se rascó la cabeza con una mueca juguetona- En la guitarra principal tenemos a Shino Aburame -señaló al extraño chico de lentes- En la batería, al problemático Shikamaru Nara -se movió un poco mientras el aludido hacía un leve gesto con la mano- En el bajo, nos engalana con su presencia Temari Kiyoshi -los silbidos masculinos se hicieron oír, a lo que ella reaccionó con una simple sonrisa algo altanera- y quien les habla, Kiba Inuzuka, cantando y acompañando en la segunda guitarra -sonrió, e hizo una pausa, al parecer, embebiéndose de los aplausos y vítores- Y nosotros somos _Doll is ours_. ¡Gracias!

Y procedieron a retirarse rápidamente del escenario, mientras los altavoces reproducían Icarus de Bastille. La multitud se dispersó lentamente, hacia el bar. Un hombre pronto anunció, en medio de la música, que aquella había sido la última banda de la noche, y que en unos minutos se sabría el veredicto del jurado.

Sakura sintió un agarre en su brazo derecho.

-¡Dios, frentezota, ¿oíste eso?! ¡Eran geniales! -exclamó Ino, completamente emocionada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, cerda. Por cierto, ¿dónde te metiste? -preguntó Sakura, fijándose repentinamente en el poco habitual sonrojo de las mejillas de su amiga.

-Oh, pues ya sabes, fui a buscar un par de bebidas para las dos, pero luego ya no pude encontrarte, así que me bebí las dos... y luego, pues un par más, ya sabes... -y rió con esa risa tan característica de las personas que comienzan a ponerse ebrias.

-Cerda, no tienes remedio -la reprendió, meneando la cabeza, mientras miraba a la rubia mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música- Sabías que ibas a beberte los dos tragos desde un comienzo, yo tengo que conducir -agregó, más para sí misma.

Dos canciones más tarde, apareció un hombre en el escenario, de cabellos azules, con barba y un cigarro colgando de la boca y un papel doblado en la mano. La música bajó de volumen gradualmente, hasta silenciarse por completo.

-Atención todos -dijo a través del micrófono, que chilló un poco cuando se hubo acercado- los miembros del jurado, representados por mí en esta ocasión, agradecemos a _Talented Losers_ por elegirnos para representar la voluntad colectiva de todos los presentes; y a las bandas que se han presentado al concurso _Losers go Winners_. Y sin más preámbulos, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la banda que ha volado todo esta noche, y que, por ello, merece ganar es... -hizo una pausa en la que una ligera sonrisa colgó de sus labios, hasta que el silencio se hizo absoluto- ¡Doll is ours! -exclamó, y se escuchó el abrumador sonido de aplausos, gritos y silbidos característicos de un público satisfecho.

-¡Woo-hoo! ¡Doll is ours! -Ino comenzó a saltar y a vitorear- Ay, Sakura, no me siento bien -dijo apenas momentos después, agarrándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Sin decir nada, Sakura la agarró de la muñeca y la guió afuera del pub, sin habérsele ocurrido dirigirla al baño en vez de ello. A duras penas llegaron afuera.

-¿Vas a vomitar? -preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Oh, Dios, no digas la palabra con "v" -Ino inspiró hondo y espiró, tratando de controlarse, sentándose al borde de la vereda, Sakura le acarició levemente la espalda hasta que se sintió un poco mejor.

-Mira lo que consigues con tomar tantos tragos -la reprendió, ligeramente molesta- vamos, tenemos que volver a la camioneta -dijo después, refiriéndose a su vieja Chevrolet roja de quién-sabe-cuántas manos que su padre le había comprado hacía dos años y que, a pesar de su aspecto destartalado, no había necesitado ir al taller ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo.

Caminaron tres cuadras hasta llegar a la camioneta. Ino se subió lentamente, y ayudada por Sakura. _No entiendo por qué esta cerda bebe tanto si sabe que apenas tiene resistencia al alcohol_, pensó, más bien molesta. No le gustaba, bajo ningún concepto, tener que hacer de niñera y admitía en su fuero interno que la única persona por la cual posiblemente lo haría era Ino.

-¡Imaginary Enemyyy! -Ino hizo el intento de cantar ni bien Sakura hubo arrancado el motor- Dios, esa banda podría ser mi banda favorita... No puedo creer que no sean famosos aún.

-Pues, habiendo ganado el _Losers go Winners_ de este año, yo creo que se catapultarán a la fama rápidamente a partir de ahora -respondió la pelirrosa, una mirada soñadora en su rostro mientras conducía.

-Eso espero. De verdad lo merecen -Ino rió sonoramente.

-¿Te imaginas lo que han de estar sintiendo en estos momentos? Deben estar felices. Mucho -Sakura sintió unas ligeras cosquillas en el estómago- Me encantaría estar en su lugar.

-Oh, ¿y a quién no, querida? -Ino explotó en carcajadas incoherentes.

Sakura suspiró, con resignación.

-Nos presentaremos -dijo entonces, luego de una larga pausa.

-¿De qué hablas? -Ino arrastró las palabras.

-Nos presentaremos al _Losers go Winners _el año que viene.

La risotada casi que Ino profirió la hizo enojar un poco. No obstante, se quedó en silencio hasta que su amiga paró, y la miró.

-No me digas que estás hablando en serio... -la voz de Ino seguía sonando pastosa, y eso contribuyó a acrecentar su mal humor.

-De hecho, sí.

-Pero Saku, ¡no tenemos banda! -nuevas carcajadas. Cómo odiaba que la llamara "Saku". Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar esa vez.

-La tendremos, cerda. Comenzaremos mañana, desearía que estés en mi casa a las cuatro, ¿de acuerdo? -Sakura se detuvo frente a la casa de Ino. Su amiga la miró, el primer brillo de seriedad apareciendo en sus ojos celestes.

-Soy yo la que ha bebido, y tú la que está ebria -dijo, disimulando una pequeña risilla- Tú seguro puedes tener una banda, cantas y tocas guitarra, y a mi parecer, lo haces muy bien. Yo, en cambio, no puedo tocar ningún instrumento, y soy horrible para cantar -la sonrisa de Ino desapareció.

-Podrías aprender... te enseñaré a tocar -Sakura la animó.

-No, no, Saku, no. Soy un desastre para la música, y lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes? Me agrada la idea que has tenido, ¡yo te ayudaré! -exclamó, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario- Espero que me permitas ser fotógrafa de tu banda, que eso sí que me encanta, y lo sabes -Ino sonrió nuevamente, mientras agitaba la pequeña cámara morada que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

Sakura suspiró. Si quería presentarse el año siguiente, ciertamente enseñarle a Ino no sería demasiado factible; sin embargo, el entusiasmo de su amiga por su idea y por sacar las era contagiante.

-De acuerdo... tú serás la encargada de la imagen de la banda -le dijo, maquinando planes en su cabeza, y deseando tener un cuaderno con ella para tomar nota de todo- desde las fotos, hasta mi vestuario, ¿te gusta eso?

Ino dio un agudo gritito por toda respuesta, la sonrisa extendiéndose en todo su rostro.

-Bien, ahora ve a casa, y te repito que te espero a las cuatro -recalcó.

La rubia tuvo problemas bajándose, por lo que Sakura tuvo que ayudarla incluso a llegar hasta la puerta, y a meter la llave en la cerradura.

-Escucha, cerda. Si vas hacer las fotos, no vas a beber en los conciertos. En tu estado, imagino que todas las que sacaste de Doll is Ours deben estar movidas.

Ino le hizo una mueca de fastidio y se despidió guiñando un ojo. Sakura caminó lentamente hacia su camioneta, y se metió adentro, una sensación burbujeante en su estómago.

Estaba emocionada. Iba a formar una banda, y su mejor amiga la acompañaría. Iban a sonar genial, y se presentarían el año siguiente al Losers go Winners.

-Lo ganaremos -se dijo, encendiendo el motor y poniéndose suavemente en marcha- Seremos famosos.

* * *

_Notas del Final: ¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Lo sé, todavía ni siquiera han aparecido los personajes principales, pero no se preocupen; ésto vendría a ser algo así como la introducción. A partir del próximo capítulo comienza lo divertido..._

_Espero que les haya gustado la idea; sin embargo, y que puedan dejar sus reviews con sus impresiones, críticas, sugerencias, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara, ¡en fin! Lo que sea que deseen. Y ya sin mucho más que decir, me voy, nos leeremos de nuevo muy pronto._

_Cambio y Fuera~_

_Fluoradolescent._


End file.
